All The Tears Were For You
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Kaito finds Len crying behind their house and decides to ask why, getting an answer that surprises him a lot. He hates seeing Len cry, but what he says confirms his daydreams that he had had for years. Two chapters. Lemon in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(Len's POV)

I remember how earlier that day I had been told those rumors by Teto, who was a good person but was obsessed with gossip and would do pretty much anything to become the center of attention. It struck me hard, so much that I wasn't able to think clearly enough to realize that it was likely that she was just lying to me anyways. Besides, the lie she told me was rather believable, it wasn't as if she had told me something crazy. It was just that... it destroyed what little hope I had left of the one I love loving me back. It was unlikely anyways, but at least I had some aspect of hope left.

"Hey Len-kun, you know how you like Kaito?" Teto brought up.

"Shhh! I don't want him to hear, Teto-chan! I requested for her to be at least a little quieter. It could have ruined everything if Kaito found out!

"Well, I hate to say this, but... I saw him kissing Meiko yesterday and I heard that they're dating. I'm sorry, Len-kun, but he likes girls." she said.

"Um... It's okay, I'm totally over him anyways!" I pretended to laugh lightheartedly and ran away with tears in my eyes.

I didn't really know where to go, but I knew that I had to get out of our house. It would have been way too humiliating to let them see me cry, especially if Kaito was there, and it would just make everything worse. I already lost all hope of us ever being together, I couldn't embarrass myself in front of him so that he maybe wouldn't even want to be my friend anymore.

I ended up sitting in the street around our house, letting the tears roll down my face, and really just not caring anymore. What was the point anyways? I had tried to hard not to get too attached to anyone other than my own sister and tried to stop myself from falling in love as best as I could, because when someone is in love they are just far too vulnerable. One person can decide whether the other is happy or sad, whether their life is meaningful or if it isn't, whether there is a point to anything. That's way too mucho wet to have over somebody! Yet, I couldn't help but fall for the trap, and to make it even worse I ended up falling for another boy. And not only another boy, but Kaito, who was one of my best friends! Since I was told he was with Meiko, that obviously meant that he liked girls and would never, ever be interested in me no matter what. I always doubted that it would happen, but it hurt so badly to have all of the hope ripped from my heart.

I hoped that Kaito would never have to know about all of the pain I had endured because of him. Someone as kind, caring and amazing as him didn't deserve to be burdened with the problems of another person, it just wouldn't be fair. If I was selfless, I would have been happy that Meiko was able to make Kaito happy, but I was selfish and wanted to have him for myself. I still wasn't selfish enough to bother him by letting him know about this; I would keep it a secret, for both his sake and my own.

As for the, I would just sit there, hoping that I could cheer up as soon as possible. If I was lucky, no one would notice I was gone until I could get calm enough that they wouldn't be able to tell I had been upset.

(Kaito's POV)

I heard from Teto that, for some reason she wouldn't tell me, Len had run out of the house and that she had no idea where he was. This worried me a lot since anything could have happened to him by then and he wasn't exactly the most careful person out there. I quickly ran outside to go looking for him and after a while I found him sitting outside on the street behind the house. I was kind of nervous to talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering him, since he might have been sensitive and I didn't want to hurt him even more. Still, I needed to know what was wrong and help to fix it.

"Len-kun!" I looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

There were tears running down his face and he looked to be very upset, "Look away, K-Kaito-nii! I don't want you to see me cry...!"

I didn't really know what to do to cheer him up, so I just took his hand into mine and tried to comfort him. I hoped that it wasn't too weird for me to hold his hand. I had been in love with Len for a while, but I was always too scared to tell him about my true feelings.

"Please, Len-kun, tell me what's wrong. It DOES matter to me." I insisted.

"I-it's way too embarrassing, and you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I told you!" he cried.

"Why would you think that? I'll be your friend no matter what, and you know that I'll understand whatever it is that's bothering you. Trust me, you can tell me anything, I don't judge anyone." I argued.

It hurt me so much to see Len in so much pain, so sad... I had no idea what it was that made him feel this way, but I knew that I wanted to cheer him up as soon as possible. Seeing him cry made me want to burst into tears as well, but I didn't because I had to keep my emotions sealed away so that I wouldn't make Len feel any worse than he did already.

"If you really wanna know... It's because I love you, Kaito-nii..." he whispered so softly that I could hardly hear him. I felt my heart began to beat faster and faster.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed, obviously surprised. I was absolutely certain that he had a "crush" on Miku, and had come to accept that he would never love me back. I was so, so overwhelmingly happy to know that he felt the same way as I did, but also sad that I had caused him so much unnecessary pain. If I and been a more courageous kind of person I would have told him my feelings long before this, but I gave into my cowardice and ended up keeping it a secret.

"Teto told me about you and Meiko being together! I had hoped that you'd love me back, but I was wrong! I don't want to be without you anymore, Kaito-nii, even if it's selfish of me to cause you more trouble!" Len began to sob out loud as he talked to me, and it hurt me deeply to know that I was the one who caused him to feel that way.

"I don't think you understand, Len." I told him, "I love you too. I have for a really long time, but I didn't want to tell you since I was worried and afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, or that you'd be freaked out since we're both guys. I'm... so happy right now, it's hard to even comprehend..."

Slowly, the tears stopped and instead of just holding his hand I took him into my arms and softly embraced him. His body was so warm and I could feel the tears he had cried just minutes before on my clothes.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and so I kissed his lips softly. I wondered if that was Len's first kiss. I wish that I could have shared my first kiss with Len, but I had dated a few people by that time. I was 16 and he was 14, so there was a good chance that I was more experienced than he was.

I couldn't wait to show him all of the other things I knew about...

Author's Note: I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but I've decided to make it a two-shot (as in, it will have two chapters.). The second and final chapter of this story will be lemon, and I'm excited for that! :). Please read and review. Thanks! ~ Lydia-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, time for the lemon...! I'm excited for this, and I hope you are too ;). Well, anyways, here I go, please read and review. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and all., and Len and Kaito are amazing too! :). Why else would I spend so much of my time writing about them?

(Len's POV)

After I had finished crying, Kaito took my hand and dragged me up to his room. I wasn't sure what we were actually going to do, but I had a strange feeling about it, not necessarily a bad one though. I was so happy it was almost... unbelievable that one person could make me feel so wonderful inside. They were also capable of hurting me intensely, but that was nothing compared to how bright and beautiful everything seemed now, and I saw the world in a new light, the light of someone who is happily in love.

"What are we, um, going to do here...?" I asked.

"You'll see, Len-kun. I'm going to make up for how long I kept my love a secret." he looked me straight in the eyes, "I mean, as long as you're okay with it. You understand what I'm telling you, right?"

I think I got the idea of what he wanted to do, which was something that I had fantasized about for such a long time, but only with him.

"I think.. I know what you're saying. O-of course I'd be okay with it, but you know it will be my first time so you'll have to be careful..." I said.

He laughed a little and kissed me softly, "It will be my first time too, don't worry. I love you so much, Len."

"I love you too, Kaito-nii." I responded, blushing. I was sure my face was the color of Teto's hair by now, but I didn't care anymore.

He started by kissing me, his soft lips moving with mine, putting his tongue inside to explore my mouth, and me doing the same to him. He tasted so... surprisingly good, now that I was able to taste him more vividly than I did before. It was strangely sweet and left me wanting more and more.

When he broke apart from the kiss, he chuckled softly, "You taste like bananas, Len-kun..."

I giggled, "Well you taste like ice cream. Does that mean that we're... Um, banana ice cream?"

I really hadn't intended for that to sound dirty, but it did anyways. Oh, well... It was appropriate for the time and place, I guess. I still felt my face turn red right away, and so I turned my head away from his.

"Please don't do that, I love seeing your adorable little blush, you don't need to hide it from me." he smiled.

He pulled me into another kiss, this one softer and more gentle. He reached his hands into my shorts to grab my member, stroking me over and over again, allowing his hands to feel me and to make me feel better than I could ever make myself feel. And obviously it was better because it was with him. I was getting more excited by the moment.

I sat on his lap as he did this, and I could feel that he was already hard. It felt so, so good, much better than I thought it would in my fantasies and dreams about him, and I could feel myself getting wet and getting closer to cumming.

Just as this was happening, he removed his hand, got down on the floor with his head between my legs and began to tease me by licking my upper thighs. That caused me to let out a little moan, as he continued to lick me up until he reached my member. First, he gave one lick, causing me to let out a moan of pleasure. I was very sensitive in that area since I wasn't at all experienced. He licked me a few more times, then putting my length in his mouth, which was soft and surprisingly warm, making me feel so good, with so much pleasure all at once. I couldn't take it any longer, so I released inside of his mouth.

"Nnnh...! I'm sorry Kaito!" I apologized. I hoped he didn't find it disgusting.

He laughed, "It's okay Len, I really don't mind. Now, we're going to do something else, I hope you'd be... Okay with it."

He applied lubricant to his member, which was now very hard, and began to prepare me by entering two fingers slowly, getting me ready for what was to come. I winced as he did this, since it was rather painful and uncomfortable, and he apologized for it. Suddenly, though, it started to feel really good as he hit a really good spot, and I didn't want him to stop.

He took out his fingers, making me pout a little from the lack of stimulation. Wow, I really couldn't believe I was actually doing this with Kaito!

"I'm going to put it in, are you ready?" he asked me. I could tell that he was desperate to be inside, and I was longing for him too.

I nodded, nervous but very aroused at the same time. This would be my first time so it would probably hurt a lot, right? Still, it was worth it, especially to be so close to Kaito.

He positioned himself between my legs, teasing my entrance before going in.

I felt his member slide into me, which hurt so much, I tried to focus on the pleasure but it just wasn't there and the pain was too much for me... Wasn't this supposed to feel good?

"I-it hurts!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" he asked, "I'll stop any time you want me to, but I just want you to know that... it will start to feel a lot better soon."

"N-no... Keep going." I said, "You can even... start moving now."

He started to move, making me grab tightly onto the bed sheets from the intensity of the experience, of my first time. It hurt a lot, but then suddenly it started to feel really, really good. He just barely nudged against my spot that would cause me so much pleasure, and it automatically brought me so much pleasure, more than I had experienced in my whole life.

"Ah! Oh my god K-Kaito! There, again! Nnnh..!" I cried.

"Ah.. Len, you're so tight, it feels way too good." Kaito moaned.

He kept going, hitting that spot over and over again, making me feel so good. I felt like I was overwhelmed by waves and waves of pleasure, and nothing else mattered but the way we were both feeling at that moment. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else to touch me this way and I'm sure that he felt the same way.

I put my arms around him and held him tightly as he thrusted into me.

"If you keep tightening up this much, I-I'm going to...!" he exclaimed.

" Me too. D-do it, I want you to..." I said.

Suddenly, he came inside of me, filling me with his surprisingly hot seed, which felt kind of weird but really good at the same time. I climaxed as well, which got on his chest and mine.

He pulled out of me and we laid down on the bed, about ready to fall asleep at this point.

"I really love you Kaito." I told him.

"I love you too, Len..." he replied with a smile on his face as we both drifted off into sleep.

(the next morning)

Teto came into the room, ready to wake Kaito up for breakfast or something, only to find us lying on the bed together in each other's arms, completely naked. I'm pretty sure she could figure out what we had been doing...

"Oh my god! I'm, uh, sorry to interrupt you...!" she blushed. Somehow she sounded a little... cheerful?

I blushed too and hid myself under the covers, "What are you doing in here?! Also... Why did you lie to me yesterday?"

She laughed, "I was going to tell you about that. By the way, we all heard you last night, we just decided to keep it to ourselves. I'll tell you my reasons when... You finish getting dressed."

We got dressed and then went out to talk to her about it.

"Okay, well, I really wanted you two to get together since I knew that you both really love each other but you were both so pathetically shy so you wouldn't tell it to each other, so I came up with is plan to get you two together. Also, I really wanted to walk in on you together, well I came close enough..." she sighed, "You see, I'm a yaoi fangirl, Rin and Miku and I all are. You two are sooo cute together and I couldn't stand you to be apart any longer!"

Well, that explains why she was so "cheerful" when she came into our room. Yaoi fangirls sure are interesting people...

AN: I hope you liked it! I have to update a bunch of stories XD. I'm so busy.


End file.
